The Enchanted Ones REDONE
by turqkurama
Summary: My Fantasy Story associated with Charmed
1. The Spell

This is my new made up story (obviously) about me, my friends, and my other half  
  
The door suddenly creaked open and Greg stood in the doorway of an old and dusty attic. This was his first time up here and he didn't know what to expect. Greg had just turned 14 and was about 5'7. He had light brown hair with big crystal blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. He walked around till he saw a stand with a thick book on it. He walked over to it and stared at it as if drawn to it. It had a strange sign on the front that Greg thought he'd seen before but couldn't remember when. He opened it up and saw a cover page, it read "The Book of Shadows" The next page contained some sort of chant. Greg started to read it. "I call upon the powers that be, to come and bless me. Give me the powers of the Charmed Ones, give me the power of three. Make The Enchanted Ones rise from nothing, And make my other half appear into something. Bring the other four destined to save all, And make them answer my call. Bring me into the future that exists from this spell, Help make all mankind very well.  
  
There was flash of brilliant light and the boy suddenly woke up in a bunk bed. He looked at the top bunk a saw a boy that looked very much like him. They had the same light brown hair and he was sure they had the same blue eyes but there was a slight difference in the face.  
  
Greg knew at once that this must be his other half. He woke the boy up and asked his name. The other boy said his name was was Turq. He then said that they were the only ones that remembered the way things used to be. Greg then went out the door and Turq went back to sleep.  
  
Greg walked down the stairs of the ancient house and peeked in all of the doors to see if anything had changed. It hadn't... much. So far he was convinced that the spell had done its job. But there was one last test. He threw a vase that seemed of no real value up in the air and shot out his hands as if surprised. The vase froze suspended in midair. There was his proof, he, his four friends, and his other half had magical powers. They lived in the old house and were the Enchanted Ones.  
  
Please Send Reviews 


	2. The Powers

Greg woke up all the people in the household. Four Girls and a boy came down the stairs to the kitchen. The all sat down (including Greg) at the table.  
  
"So what powers do you all have?" asked Greg." "I think I can answer that" said a man's voice. They all turned around to face a figure dressed in white robes. "My name is Leo" said the man. "I've heard about you" said Greg "My grandmother told me a story once about three witches, the charmed ones, and their whitelighter, Leo." "Yes, alas that was me" he replied "a long, long time ago. I suspect that you grandmother was actually my daughter, Patricia." "That was my grandmothers name!" exclaimed Greg "Does that mean that she was a witch!?" "part witch part whitelighter actually." "I knew from the way she talked about magic that it must be real." Greg replied "Yes, magic is real and you and your friends have been given a great gift, to have the charmed ones powers and pick up where they left off."  
  
"But we don't even know what our powers are let alone how to use them" said Sapphire "Okay" said Leo "Greg you can speed up or slow down molecules. When slowed down the thing is frozen for a short period of time and when they speed up the objects is blown apart. Turq, you are part whitelighter so you can orb, (teleport) heal, and shoot white low powered energy balls. Destiny you can move things with a wave of your hand you can also put yourself in another place like orbing but your body stays where you are and another you appears where you want it to. Sapphire you are part demon so you can shoot fire balls, shimmer (like orbing) and you can change your appearance. Sprite you can levitate for a short period of time, you will have premonitions (visions) about the future and past, and you can throw fire. And Gem you are also part whitelighter you can orb and orb any object to anywhere you say."  
  
"Your powers are linked to your emotions. What emotion each power is linked to depends on the power. For instance as a whitelighter the power to heal is linked to wanting to help people, and orbing is linked to the emotion of surprise"  
  
Each teenager got up to test their powers. After they were satisfied they sat back down again. Suddenly a man dressed darkly appeared in a puff of smoke. "Demon!" yelled Leo. Greg felt a sudden rush of power come to him. He shot out his hands and blew the demon to smithereens. "Well I think you're getting the hang of it" said Leo smiling. Greg left the others and walked up to his room. For once he felt like he was where he belonged.  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


	3. The Gornontial Beings and Destiny's Demo...

Greg settled himself into a comfy chair and was about to turn on the TV. when four demons shimmered in right next to him. They wore human clothes that had been out of style for years. One was in a disco outfit, another in colonial clothes, the next in tie-die 70's clothes, and the last wore an outfit of just cloth. The one in colonial clothes saw Destiny in the next room and yelled out "Destiny my love, I am Michael your one and only!" Destiny just gave him a blank stare and replied "Freak, get a life!" "NO!" The demon named Michael yelled. Greg then shot out his hands and blew the pathetic broken hearted demon to pieces. "Ooh burned" Greg said and smirked "I like my demons just I like my chicken, crispy." The remaining demons then shimmered away.  
  
Greg went and got Turq and both of them went to the Book of Shadows to look the demons up. "I found them" Turq said and started to read the page "the Gornontial Beings, four demons with minimal powers and limited intelligence who try to destroy witches with little care who they are" Turq smiled "There's a vanquishing spell here" he said pointing to a page. Greg started to walk off "I'll get the others."  
  
A few minutes later they all were standing in the attic waiting for the demons to attack. Suddenly the three sill looking demons appeared and attempted to "toss" a knife at them. Destiny easily used her power of telekinesis to make the knife and the demons go flying. All six teenagers then started to chant the spell "Let those who worship evil's might clearly lose the endless fight. Make these morons go down there, and let fate for once be pretty fair." The demons started to glow. Then they exploded in a flash of brilliant light.  
  
Later, after everyone left but Greg and Turq, Greg started to walk out of the attic with his other half trailing behind him. "Time to use some of the TV time I missed out on" Greg said as he closed the door behind them. "I know," Turq said as they started to walk down the stairs "I can't believe we wasted our time on such stupid demons. But above all the other noise in the humongous house, one voice could be heard clearly "I can't believe a demon actually had a crush on me!"  
  
Please Send Reviews!  
  
*From now on, I will upload my chapters on the weekends. Thanks! (* 


	4. The Water Like Demons lol

Greg sat up in bed and yawned. He and Turq had stayed up late last night watching old James Bond movies. They both couldn't get enough of them. Actually since Greg loved them, Turq loved them. So basically it was Greg that made Turq love them. He could already hear everyone else already downstairs. So he slowly rose and woke Turq up with a nudge. They were both walking down the stairs when a warlock blinked (appeared) right next to them. Turq, barefoot, kicked it down the stiars with a big thud. Greg then froze him. There was one spell that always worked on warlocks. Quickly, he called the others and they began to say in unison "The power of five will keep us alive!" they repeated this many times until the warlock exploded. Suddenly two demons dressed in shiny blue material appeared in the living room and threw what looked like balls of water at them. One hit Gem and a giant blob of water appeared around her drowning her. She quickly orbed out of it, soaked. Destiny with a wave of her hand, mad a dagger go flying and hit one of them in the chest, making it explode in a splash of water. Sapphire threw a fireball at another making it explode the same way. "What are those idiots thinking?" Sprite yelled "Lets go attack The Enchanted Ones all at once and get our butts kicked in unison!"  
  
"Leo!" Greg yelled and saw the white orbs of Leo orbing down. "What?" Leo asked puzzled. "We were just attacked by some kind of water things" Greg said "They threw water balls that absorbed Gem in them to try to drown her." Suddenly Turq came down the stairs "They're not in the Book of Shadows," Turq announced "Trust me I checked many, many times." "I know those demons," Leo said thinking "They're called the water demons.""Ver6y original name" Destiny muttered." "There is a whole tribe of them" Leo continued "But if you vanquish the leader, they all die." Leo then started to walk towards the kitchen "We'll need a spell and a potion. So I'll get started on the potion. Girls you help me. You boys can make the spell.  
  
Hours Later....  
  
At the demon's under water cavern, the chief was talking to some of his officers, when suddenly The Enchanted Ones orbed in. Greg froze all of the demons except the chief. (The chief was too strong.) Destiny then sent the chief flying into one of the rocks. Gem then orbed the potion onto the chief using her power of telekinetic orbing. The Enchanted Ones then started to chant "Flowing water all galore, make it dissolve evermore. Make this demon evaporate into thin air, and make his anger turn into despair." The demon turned into liquid and then dissolved. The other demons then exploded with a splash of water like the first two. After the were all gone, Turq smiled and grabbed onto the others to orb them "Just in time for another old James Bond movie before bed!" he cried as they disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
Please Send Reviews!  
  
(Oh and in the reviews could you rate my spells from now on, on a scale of one to ten?)  
  
(Thanks() 


	5. Daniel and Mark

Greg started to flip the pancakes that were cooking on a frying pan. Because of the defeat of the water demon tribe yesterday, Greg had decided to cook the others a big breakfast as his sign of gratitude. Not only did he have his great grandmother, piper's powers, but he had her skill in cooking as well. Also, later this afternoon, his best friend Daniel was coming over. Daniel and Greg had become friends at Boy Scouts, which Greg had been in when he was little. They had been best friends ever since.  
  
After humongous breakfast, Greg started to tidy up the house a bit. He didn't want Daniel to come over to a messy house full of demon scorch marks. Destiny then walked into the room. She was clearly distraught, so Greg stopped cleaning furiously and went over to her. "What's wrong Des?" he asked very sincerely. "I just can't handle having these powers and not being able to tell anyone!" she sobbed, "I was with Mark today and I wanted to tell him so bad and he saw it too. He asked me if there was anything that I wanted to tell him, and I lied to him! I told him no and it felt so horrible to lie to my best friend." She then buried her sobbing head into one of the couch pillows. "It'll be okay Destiny" Greg replied reassuringly "Someday, you'll probably be able to tell Mark, as long as he doesn't tell the world." "Mark wouldn't do that" Destiny interrupted. Greg sighed "Don't forget, Mark is my friend too and I know him just as well as you do. Don't you think it's hard for me not to tell Mark, or Daniel?" Destiny got out from under the pillows, "I'm sorry, I have been kind of selfish haven't I?" she mumbled. "It's okay" Greg said "Everyone is selfish sometimes. Sometimes it's a little healthy not to have perfect behavior. I know I don't always." Destiny dried her eyes and smiled "Thanks Greg you're a true friend" she then started to walk upstairs. Greg then resumed his tidying up.  
  
Not too long after that, the doorbell rang. Greg ran downstairs and opened it to see Daniel standing there. After a warm welcome, Greg let him in and led him into the kitchen. Greg sat him down and produced a basket full of beautifully made, delicious blueberry muffins. He then took the kettle off the stove and made them some tea. Then Greg sat down and they both talked for about an hour while eating the muffins and sipping tea.  
  
After a while, Greg got up and went to the fridge to get out the ingredients for the wonderful dinner he was going to make. Suddenly, a demon appeared on the other side of the kitchen and threw an energy ball at Daniel. Greg quickly froze the demon and the energy ball. He blew up the energy ball and then the demon. "What was that thing?" Daniel asked, clearly scared. "It was a demon and, um, Daniel, I'm a witch" Greg muttered. "Aren't witches supposed to be girls?" Daniel asked quietly. "Well I'm a male witch. The girls and my so called cousin Turq are also witches. And we fight off demons, warlocks, and other evil beings." Greg replied "Are you okay with that?" Daniel just stood there for a moment and then finally seemed to come to his senses "Well, you are the same Greg right?" Greg smiled "None other." Daniel then smiled too "It must be pretty cool having powers."  
  
They then had a big conversation. After a big scrumptious dinner, and a few bond movies, Daniel spent the night and left the next morning.  
  
Not too long after that, Destiny approached Greg "Now that Daniel knows, can I tell Mark?" "You sure he won't tell?" Greg asked staring her in the eyes. "I'm positive." She replied calmly. "Well then I guess it's okay. But only Mark, okay?" Destiny grinned really wide and hugged greg "Thanks so much! You're the greatest friend ever! And yes I know, only Mark" She then skipped out of the room and Greg opened up his novel to get some peaceful reading time in. Not that that peaceful time would last long.  
  
Please Send Reviews!!!  
  
*Thank you so much for reading my story! I really appreciate it* 


	6. The Family

They had approved. The elders had approved Greg becoming a whitelighter in training. Greg was so happy that he was inviting his siblings over for the weekend to tell them. Yes, Greg had three siblings. His parents had died long ago and he had been forced to, with the help of his older sister Linda, raise their younger brother and sister. But since Greg had become and enchanted one, Linda was raising them on her own. But, it wasn't that big of a deal since the other two were older now and could almost take care of themselves. The two were twins, but they couldn't be any more different. Alex, had dark red hair and dark red eyes. He was fun and friendly, but had a competitive ego to match. Kelly, had dyed pink hair and big brown eyes. She was cute, innocent, and a bit shy. But bother had big hearts and a sense of goodness about them. Linda, his older sister, had dark red hair like Alex and deep green eyes. She was spunky, daring, and a feminist. She was also VERY smart, and was a quick thinker. Altogether, she was one tough cookie, and a model big sister. Greg's siblings also had powers, since they were also descendants of the Halliwell line. Kelly had the power to freeze people. Yes "freeze" people as in turn to ice. She did this the same way Greg froze time, with a quick flash of her hands. Alex, quite the opposite, had the power to throw fire form his outstretched palm. Linda, the most powerful of them all, could shoot power waves of electricity from her fingertips. Altogether, there were a formidable adversary.  
  
Greg was making a HUGE welcome feast for his brother and sisters. He loved them very much and hoped that they would support him with his new role in the magical community. Greg would not get the power to orb until he graduated the training program, but he did have the power to heal. He had just put the cake in, when the doorbell rang. He went to it and opened the door to his family. Linda smiled and led the other two in "Hi Greg!" Alex cried and hugged him. Alex looked to Greg a lot and practically worshipped his big brother. "I'm getting really good at my powers," he said excited "If I get good enough, do you think I could fight demons with you guys?" Greg smiled at his brother's request "We'll just have to see about that." Kelly on the other hand, kind of held back until Greg gave her a big hug, and then she opened up and seemed to enjoy herself a little bit. "So what've you been up to?" Linda asked as she settled down onto a couch. Kelly sat down right next to her and Alex sat right next to Greg on the other couch. "Just the normal, vanquishing demons, staying alive, the usual." He then smiled at the sound of that comment. "So what do you guys want to do while you're here?" Linda grinned "Why for your birthday of course, you do turn 15 in two days right?" Greg got up and looked at the calendar "Wow," he exclaimed, "You're right, I guess with the demon attacks, going to school, keeping the house clean, and cooking for six people, sometimes seven with Leo, I lost track of the date." Linda smiled again "And that's why for the next two days, All you have to do is relax. Kelly and I will do the cooking and cleaning, and I'm sure the other five enchanted ones can cover for you for a while." Greg laughed "Linda, you can't cook. I had to cook for Alex and Kelly ever since I was ten years old! And you hate cleaning!" Linda's smile faded a little bit "Well, I'm seventeen now and I'm sure I can cook a few measly meals. And if not, Alex and Kelly are ten years old now so I'm sure they can help me, if not do it themselves." Greg frowned in thought "Maybe just for a few days, I mean what harm could that be?" Suddenly a demon shimmered in and threw a energy ball at Greg, who froze and blew it up. Alex stepped forward and attempted to scorch the demon in flames, but missed and instead, burnt Greg's favorite lamp to the ground. The demon then shimmered behind Alex and grabbed him, he then shimmered away. Greg just stood there for a minute stunned, and then he ran full speed to the attic.  
  
An hour later, Greg had a vanquishing potion made and called to Turq, who then orbed in. "What is it?" he asked noticing the horrible look on Greg's face. "A demon shimmered away with Alex, so I need you to orb me there and then orb me out and wait for my call while I vanquish the demon. This is my problem."" He's my brother too! Well, in a sense." Turq replied upset "So I'm going to fight him with you and there's no way you're stopping me."  
  
A few minutes later, the demon was pacing around his cave angrily "Why hasn't your brother came so that I can kill him?" he asked Alex. "I don't know" Alex replied scared and shivering. Suddenly, Turq and Greg orbed in right in front of the demon. Greg quickly blew the demon to the other side of the cave while Turq orbed behind him and threw the potion. After the demon blew up, Turq orbed all of them home and Greg had to give Alex a speech about not vanquishing demons until he got older, he could get hurt. But, Alex finally seem to see the light and agreed to wait a few years.  
  
For the next two days, Greg id try to relax, that is, until his siblings let the house get dirty and cooked a non-edible meal. So, for the rest of the time, Greg cooked and cleaned and did homework, with the occasional demon or two. So for his birthday, Greg had a spick and span house, a delicious cake, and his siblings and friends there with him. If only a demon hadn't appeared and blew the cake up in their faces, before Greg blew him up. That was just life as an enchanted one.  
  
Please Send Reviews! 


End file.
